Smosh and the Vampire
by Vampiregal2000
Summary: Madison is a vampire that has been living with Ian and Anthony for about a year now. But they both seem to be falling head over heels for her. Who should she pick as her lover? What will happen? Rated M for a part in Chapter 8 and language.
1. My Birthday

"Come on, Madison! We'll be late!" Ian shouted. I sighed. "Ok, coming!" I say. I go outside and get into Ian's car with Anthony forcing me into the back. We drive to the range and pull out camera. Ian shoves the camera in his pocket. "Let's go!" Ian encourages. I open the door quickly and step out. I close it and jog to the lobby with Ian and Anthony, taking a look at the wide open field behind it. We open the door and I look around in awe at all of the guns. "Happy birthday, Madison." Ian said. "You guys got me a whole variety of guns and arrows?!" "No, silly, we're here to shoot all of these guns." Anthony says. I giggle. "Thanks!" We go up to the front desk and get 3 guns and 3 bows with each 3 arrows with them. We go out to the field and I feel as the warm sunlight cuts through the cold winter air on my back. I hum with happiness. Anthony hands me the shotgun and we walk over to the mannequin area. I have the bow strapped on my back. I hold the gun with anticipation. I close my eyes as I pretend that the mannequins are all real people and my fangs slip out. I make sure nobody else is there to see them. "Alright, you guys can go first." I say. They both shoot the guns and use up all of the ammo as I aim slowly and carefully. I wait for the guns to stop shooting. "Ok, you can go Madison." Anthony says. I breathe deeply and they know what comes next. I shoot and everything goes in slow motion for me. The gun pops and I watch the bullet drag the smoke with it down to my targets forehead and rip through the rubber and plastic. The fake blood goes pouring out as time speeds up and Ian tells me, "Good job!" I put the gun down. "Thanks." I hand it to them. "Do you even want to do archery?" I ask. "Not really. But you can use our arrows if you want." Ian says. "I just want to use one, though." Anthony says. "Are you sure? Archery is really hard." "Yeah, just one." "Ok." Anthony picks up his bow and takes one arrow. Ian takes the rest and he gives the 5 of them to me. Anthony focus' the arrow at the mannequins head and shoots. It curls down and hits the private area. Antony throws his hands in the air as success. "I hit it! Oh man, I hit his balls! Ha-ha, die, sucker!" He yells and I laugh. "Ok, here goes." I say as I grab an arrow. I put it into the crease in the bow and focus. It becomes almost colder as I stay like a stone. I breathe out and see my short air disappear into the cold and I let go. The arrow shoots directly into the bullet hole and through it to the other mannequin. I shoot the rest and we go back and grab the arrows. We walk back to the place. We hand the person back the guns and bows. "Hey, that was nice shooting out there." He compliments me. "Thanks." "You know what? Here, I'll give you a bow and 30 arrows, free." He says. He goes under the table and pulls out a bow and a bunch of arrows. "Thanks, sir!" I say. "You're welcome." I say goodbye and we walk out of the lobby. We go back to the car and I carefully put the weapon in the back seat next to me. We go home after stopping at the grocery store and it is 9:30 pm so I take a shower. "Ok guys, I'm heading to bed." I say. I go to my room and get into my tank top and shorts. I get into the bed and close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

_The blackness is all around me. I don't know how to get out of it. I see my mother. "Mom! Mom!" I yell, trying to run. I still just walk slowly as I see the predator come up behind her. Why don't I do anything?! I'm reenacting the way my mother died. "Help! Please!" I shout as I see the scenery start to appear. The cars are busy in the fast traffic to stop this man. He bends down and puts the knife to my mother's neck and pulls away, slicing her neck. "No!" I yell._

I wake up with a tear stained face. Ian rushes into my room. "Hey, are you ok?" He asks as he sits on my bed. I shake my head. "Come on, I'll comfort you." He says. He brings me into his room. "Get in my bed." I sit in his bed and he throws the blanket over me as he gets in. He turns off the lamp next to his bed and cuddles me as I drift off to sleep. I can't hear his last words; they are muffled. All I heard was: "G' night, sweeth…"

I had a pleasant dream that night sleeping next to Ian.

I woke up, immediately alert. I smelled the eggs. I didn't want eggs and I was sure Ian and Anthony knew that. I up and went to my room. "Anthony's turn." I sigh. I shake my head as I see my vision clear up as my eyes change to their cat form. I go out and I look at Ian, then Anthony. "My turn?" Anthony asks. I nod. He forces himself up from the couch. He walks over to me. I was hungry and felt myself get stronger, willing to fight. I bit my lip as I felt my fangs slip out. I grabbed Anthony's wrist and bit into it, enjoying the taste of blood. He was used to the feeling by now. I drank the perfect amount. I let him go while I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I came out and walked into my room. I got dressed and ready for school. I put my bow and arrows into my backpack. I brushed my already dry hair. "Bye, guys!" I say while walking out the door. "Bye!" They say back. When I am walking to school, I take them out. I hold the bow as I put the arrows around by back over my backpack. As I walk to the school with my bow and arrow out in my hand, I see the group of kids that like to make fun of me turn the corner. "What she got there?" He asks. "Is dat a fake bow? You gotta be kiddin' me." I sigh and hold back the vampirism. "This is real, you know." I say, walking backwards. "It ain't real." "It is." "Prove it then, cracker." He says. I turn, pull out an arrow, and aim it at a tree. The world goes slow. I focus and breathe as I let go of the arrow. It flies through the air and hits the tree. The world goes fast again. I turn. "It's real." I say as I pass the tree and grab the arrow. I put the arrow back in my holder and turn the corner as I come up to the school. I walk to school the rest of the way and I make sure that when nobody is looking, I hide the bow and arrow in a very high and weak tree. I tied them to the tree and went to school.

I had a normal school day. People made fun of me. Nothing horrible. I walked out of the school and climbed the tree to get my bow and arrow. I climbed back down and when I turned my bow was stolen out of my hand. "Hey!" I yell. "That was a birthday present!" "Fight for it." The kid says. I snag it out of his hand faster than he could blink and load it. I point it at him. "You better not do that ever again." I say. I put the arrow in my pack and walk away. I run as soon as nobody sees me back to the house. Ian and Anthony are filming. I smile. I point the bow and arrow at Ian's Pink Frosted Sprinkled Doughnut. I let it go and it flies through the air and latches onto the Pink Frosted Sprinkled Doughnut and takes the doughnut with it and sticks onto the tree Ian was standing next to. He was shocked for two seconds and then realized it was me when he grabbed the arrow and tossed it back to me. I smiled. I knew he liked me, I just didn't know what my feelings were yet. I walk over to him and ruffle his hair. "Nice hair today. I see you styled it." I tease. He laughs. "Well, nice face. I see you used make-up on it." He says. I stared at him. "Okay." He said, looking down in fake disappointment. I laugh. "Ok guys, we'll just finish this scene and wrap it up for today." He says. "I don't want to keep you from working, though." I say. "It's fine. Plus, I want to do something for you inside." He says. He tells me it is a surprise and I go inside while they finish that scene.

Ian and Anthony walk inside. "How'd it go?" I ask. "Good. Some kids came and wrecked it, though. It took longer than expected." Shit. "Did you tell them I lived here?" He was silent. "Why did you do that, Anthony?" I ask. "I don't know, I was trying to be polite!" "Whatever." I say and huff. "Madison, go into my room and stay there until I get out of the bathroom, ok?" Ian shouted. "Uh, ok…" I say. I walk into Ian's room and close the door. A few minutes later he walks out of the bathroom. "Did you wash your hands?" I ask. "I didn't actually use the bathroom. I was just thinking." He says. "Oh. Ok." I say. He closes his bedroom door and sits next to me on his bed. He turns toward me. "Madison, this is really important." He says. "Ok." "Do you have any idea of what I am about to say or do?" "No." That was a lie. He sighs. "I… I mean… I don't want to ruin anything… but…" "You like me?" He doesn't do anything. "Did you already know that?" "Yeah." "Oh." He says. It becomes silent until I break it. "Ian?" He looks up at me. "Yeah?" I lean closer and tilt my head. "Kiss me."


	2. My True Self

_**Hey guys! Here's the second Chapter. I wasn't finished with it yesterday so I just finished it today and hopefully I may get some REVIEWS suggesting what I should do next. Sometimes I can't really end a story, so if you want it to end you should always review with suggestions.**_

_**WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT BELOW!**_

_Previously: "Ian?" He looks up at me. "Yeah?" I lean closer and tilt my head. "Kiss me."_

-x-

He kissed me gently. Then he kissed me faster and harder, putting his hands up into my hair. He falls on top of me, kissing roughly. "I love you." He whispers. He kisses my neck. I can't help but think of my past.

_-Flashback-_

_I thought I loved him. I thought he loved me. "I love you." He whispers as he kisses my neck. "I love you, too." He pulls away and holds me onto the bed. He takes off his pants. _

_**(DON'T READ BELOW[unless you really want to]! SEXUAL!)**_

_He thrusted into me. It was so painful. I tried to get him off of me but I couldn't; I was too weak. He kept thrusting into me, harder and harder. He bent down when the pain was at its highest and bit into my neck._

_-End Of Flashback-_

I let Ian do what he does, but he never strips. He rolls over and pulls the sheet over us even though it is only six o'clock in the afternoon. I expect him to strip then, but he never does. He cuddles me. "So, you're not going to do that?" I ask. "You mean…" I nod. "That's kind of gross considering you're only 14. But, if you want me to, then-" I felt him wiggling his pants off. "No! No, that's not what I meant. Because, well…" I told him about my past and what happened to me. I told him that I was expecting it to happen even though it never did. "Oh. I'm sorry." He said. "At least I'm not some sick bastard who does that to 14 year old human girls." He says. I turn around. I hug him tight. "I don't know what I would do without you, Ian." I say. He kisses my cheek. "Me, neither." He kissed me again and my head pulsed. It pulsed again. "What?" Ian asked me. "What's wrong?" I uncovered myself. "I… I need to go." I say, stumbling out the door. "What's happening?" He asks and chases me out to the living room. Anthony sees me. I can't talk anymore. I can't warn them. My fangs slip out of my mouth. My eyes change. I hiss at Ian and Anthony, scaring them away. They have never seen this side of me before. "What's going on?!" Anthony asks. "What did you do to her?" "I didn't do anything!" I hiss once more and Anthony runs to the back door and runs into the backyard. He peeks his head in as Ian stands up. "C'mon, Ian!" He yelled. Ian walks toward me. "Go, Anthony. I'll handle it." I see as Anthony stays a few seconds longer then takes off. "A true lover never leaves the person if they're in trouble." Ian says. I walk toward him until I'm in front of him. I look up into his eyes. "I love your eyes." He says to me. _I love yours, too._ I think. I lick my lips and my eyes flash to his neck. "You want my blood? Take it." He pulls down his collar to reveal his neck. I slowly crane my neck and stand on my tip-toes to reach his neck. I hear steps and I see Anthony peek his head around the corner into the house when I am about to bite him. My fangs press against Ian's neck. "No!"


	3. Calling The Danger

_**Hey guys! Here is Chapter 3 of my story! Hope you like it.**_

_Previously: My fangs press against Ian's neck. "No!"_

-x-

"No!" Anthony shouts as my fangs dig into Ian's neck. The blood flows onto my tongue and I suck, trying to get more. "I… love you…" Ian whispers. I pull out of his neck, finally gaining control. Ian stays standing. "Are you alri-" I put my hand on his shoulder as I'm saying this and he falls backwards. I see the wound already healing. "Oh!" I bend to the ground next to him. "Ian?" He blinks at me. "Oh. I am so sorry." I say. "I meant what I said." He whispers. "You mean when you said you love me?" "A true lover never leaves the person if they're in trouble." I blink at him. I help him get up and I sit him on the couch. "Are you ok?" I ask. Anthony comes inside. "I'm fine, I guess." Ian says. "I just feel a bit dizzy." I sigh. "Why did you even take me into your house in the first place?" "Because a year ago, it looked like you were some starving homeless child!" He says and sighs. "Never mind. I'm sorry I snapped at you." "It's ok. It's not your fault you didn't know I was a vampire when you took me in." We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Hey, why don't we watch T.V.?" I ask. "Sure." Ian grabs the remote and turns it on. He is about to press the On Demand button when I stop him. "Hold on." I say. I listen to the news. "There have been reports of gunshots and screaming at 150-" The T.V. went static for a second and then stopped. "And when the police went to check it out we found no evidence whatsoever supporting this case." "Wow!" I say. "I think I might know who it is. But, there are very few choices to pick from." "Who could it be?" Anthony asks. "Well, I can't say names. They are stronger than you think." I say. "He might hear us." "But I can say one name and his name is Blake. He used to be one of my friends until he killed almost the whole school." I say. "He told me to embrace my vampirism but I never wanted to because if I did, I would be like him. No soul, no feelings," I say. "No love." I continue. "I never took it in but still had to drink blood or I would crave it and create a massacre of hundreds of people for blood." "Wouldn't you just die?" Anthony asks. "No. Vampires live forever." "Oh." I went outside and Ian and Anthony followed me. I started looking for the address. I turn. "Ian, Anthony, I want you to get into your car and leave. I want you to rent a hotel room for the night, and when you come back, I may not be here." I say. "Call me when you're at the hotel and text me the hotel room number." I say. "Uh, ok." Ian said, not questioning. They got into the car and I waited for them to leave. I waited 20 minutes after they were gone. I sighed and ran into the neighbor across from our house's backyard. I hopped their fence and ran for 5 minutes before I called his name. "Blake? Blake?!" I yell. I hear leaves ruffle. "Blake, is that you?" I ask. No answer. I call his name again and hear leaves ruffle. I look up again but see no-one. I close my eyes and listen for silent breathing. "Blake, I know you're there." I use my flying power to fly up a little bit into the trees. I look around. Nothing. I fly up more. "There you are." "Damn it." He said. "Did you do that?" "Do what?" He asks. "Did you murder those people?" "What people?" I look into his eyes. "Don't lie. You know I have that power." "Seriously, what people?" I could tell he wasn't lying. "Then that means that it was…" Oh, no!" I pulled out my phone. It dialed twice. "Hello?" "It was the un-named one!" I said to Ian. "Keep driving, guys. This is really important to me that I don't lose you." "Keep driving, Anthony." Ian says. "What do you think I'm doing?" He asks. "Ok. Just keep going. I have to go." I press the 'end' button. "I'm going to need your help fighting him, Blake." "Fighting who?" I whispered his name. "Slender man."_**HereH**_


	4. Fighting No-face

_**Here's chapter 4 of my fanfiction! Hope you like it! And I really need some reviews, please! Oh and I don't know why at the end of chapter 3 it said 'HereH' that was weird… Ok, I really need some reviews because I'm not getting any. I only got one from**____**Maddielove95**__** and it wasn't a suggestion so I really need some reviews for me to write.**_

_Previously: "I'm going to need your help fighting him, Blake." "Fighting who?" I whispered his name. "Slender man."_

-x-

"My friends are out of the area for now and I need to kill him, Blake. I can't risk them going missing because of Slender taking them away from me."

"Why do you care about some stupid humans?" Blake asks. "They are not _stupid humans_, Blake. They are my friends." "Yeah, and I bet you love them, too. Is that why you can't risk losing them?" I was silent.

"Listen. They are just going to grow up and die, unlike you."

"You never know that, Blake!" I yell. I hear footsteps below us. I look down and see a bald man. I make the "Shh" motion with my lips and my finger. I silently climb down.

I drop onto the unsuspecting man. I try to snap his neck with my strength but some arms grab me. They tear me off. "Slender man." I say while handing upside-down.

"Why did you do that? Where do you take them?" He didn't talk, of course. "I'm going to have to kill you if you take my friends. If you don't, I won't kill you." I looked on his blank face.

The Slender side said: _Of course, if I do take them and you do kill me, you'll never find out where I will hide them._ And the other half said: _Help me! Please! I don't want to be like this!_

"I'm sorry, I can't help you. This is permanent. Forever. You'll have to learn to cope with your new body." I say. Slender flings me to the ground.

I quickly get up, firing up my bad side. My eyes change and my fangs grow. I jump onto a tree branch, grabbing hold of it. I get a text.

_Ian: 2055, 2__nd__ floor of the Manors Hotel._

I text back.

_Me: K thanx but I'm busy._

_Ian: O wat r u doin fightin Slender Man?_

_Me: Yes brb_

_Ian: … srry_

I shoved the phone in my pocket. "I'm not going to kill you now but believe me, if you try to take my friends I will kill you."

I run away as fast as I can, outrunning him. I run to Ian's house and text them.

_Me: I'm coming to the hotel in a few minutes._

_Ian: k_

I make sure I have my phone on me so it doesn't fall out when I'm running and I make sure I have my iPod and my Smosh headphones.


	5. The Dealer

_**Hey guys! I know you aren't REVIEWING if anyone is even reading this. I'm guessing NOBODY else on FanFiction even likes the idea of Smosh and Vampires together. Well, whatever. You can just read this crap and do whatever you want, I suppose. I'm just putting my ideas in a story and I'm thinking it's really good right now.**_

_Previously: I make sure I have my phone on me so it doesn't fall out when I'm running and I make sure I have my iPod and my Smosh headphones. _

-x-

As I run, I plug my headphones into the iPod and listen to music. Something doesn't feel right. I stop and pause the music to find footsteps. Very, very quick footsteps. I wait a few seconds and hear a voice. "C'mon, sweetie, where are you going?" Blake asks, stepping in front of me. "I called you to help me, not to flirt with me." I say as he strokes my cheek and I bat his hand away. "C'mon, babe. You know you love me and I know I love you." He flirts. "No, I don't, Blake. And you don't love me. You don't have feelings because you create a massacre with a whole school just to try to get me to embrace killing people. You don't love me because you don't have emotions. I do." "And who do you love with these emotions, exactly?" He asks. "Not you, that's for sure."

"Awe, c'mon. I love you." He says.

"Go suck a dick." I respond.

"I'm trying to be nice."

"You can't be nice if you tried."

He grasped my neck and held me up on the brick wall next to me, growling. "Here's an example." I choke. He sighs and lets me down. "I'm just going to go and maybe you'll get over me." I run away from him, remembering the hotel number and running faster. I slow to a walk in a busy area. I couldn't risk running into anyone. I have to wait on a wall for the business to slow so I lean on a wall and put up my hoodie. I sense a bad presence near me so I look around but do not see Blake. I look down for a few minutes but hear a voice.

"Hey." It says in a deep voice.

"Who are you and why are you talking to me?" I ask in an irritated tone, getting a little hungry from the blood less than a foot away from me.

"The name's Ivan." He says. I look up to him.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm a dealer. Want some heroin?" He holds up a bag and a needle. "No. That's poison." I say. "Now please leave." "I didn't just come here to deal you drugs. What's your name?" He asks. I felt my stomach grumble and I'm pretty sure he heard it. "Madison. Why? Are you looking for me?" I ask. "No. Just curious. You hungry?" I have to lie. I need to get going. "No. Listen, uh, Ivan. I really need to get going to my friends hotel. I think I'm running late." He hands me a paper. "Call me, then." He says and walks away. I look at the cell phone number and shove it in my pocket. I never knew if Ian or Anthony did drugs or anything.


	6. At the Hotel

_Previously: "No. Listen, uh, Ivan. I really need to get going to my friend's hotel. I think I'm running late." He hands me a paper. "Call me, then." He says and walks away. I look at the cell phone number and shove it in my pocket. I never knew if Ian or Anthony did drugs or anything._

-x-

The business never stops. I sigh and go into the dark alleyway next to me. I walk to the end and find a dead end. Perfect ((as in a good way, not a bad way)). I put my right foot on the wall, trying to get it into a comfortable position. I haven't done this in a while, so I needed to see how this would work. I pushed off of the wall hard, sending myself flying backwards into the wall behind me. "Ouch." I whisper. I go back and put it in a different position. I push down and forward hard and I go flying up, flipping into the air and landing with both feet on the other wall. I push back off unconsciously and do it again. _That Sunday that appears where you use skills you haven't used in a while and it all comes rushing back to you…_ I think of the "Lol So True" post I read a few days ago. I get to the top in no time and rush off above the buildings in the direction of the hotel. I stop and set my phone to directions. I shove it in my pocket, listening to music and the places to tell me where to go. "You have reached your destination." My phone says. Luckily, this was not a busy street. I go to the edge of the building and jump off of the front. There is concrete below but that doesn't bother me. As I land, the concrete breaks under my feet and bends down, sending dirt flying up around the edges. I quickly step out of the new dent, walking by as if nothing happened. I open the door to the hotel lobby, wiping my shoes on the carpet before the tile. I step onto the tile with clean shoes. I walk up to the desk. "Hello. Where are your parents?" "Room 2055." I say. "Oh. Ok, then. Here's a key." He handed me a card. "They already have one, thank you." I say. I walk into an elevator and close the doors. I wait the minute it takes for it to get to the second floor and open the doors. I walk out, looking for the room. The special room. "2045, 2047, 2050, 2053, ah, here we go, 2055." I count. I knock on the door. I hear footsteps. Anthony answers the door. "Oh, hey." He says. "Close the door." I say when I get in. He closes it. I walk into the main room of the hotel. "It was Slender man." I tell them in a rush. "What?" Anthony asks. "Slender man killed those people and… and… I'm so freaking scared." I tell Ian and Anthony. "Why? What's so scary about him?" "Well, if he takes you, he will hide you somewhere. Either that, or he will turn you into a little Slender Child." I say. Ian's face contorted. "That's horrible." He says. _For me._ I think. _I don't want to lose you ever._ "Yeah. I know. And you will be like that forever." He came over and hugged me. "I will never let you go." He whispers quiet enough so Anthony can't hear. This proves his love for me. Unless he just wanted me to think that and all he wanted was lust. I let go of him and he looks down at me in disappointment, but I look to Anthony to remind him that we are not alone. I needed to talk to Ian alone but I wasn't sure when I would get the chance. "Oh hey, Ian. We only have enough food for one person left in the fridge so can you go to the store tomorrow and get some groceries, like, chicken or something?" Anthony asks. "Sure." Ian responds.

It was getting late, so they decided to go to bed. I stayed up for three reasons: the first was because I didn't need sleep until, like, I had been up for a week and no sleep, the second reason was because I was looking out for slender, and the third was because I wanted to watch them. Just because.

_**Aww! I think that last part was cute. What did you think? Let me know in the reviews!**_


	7. Accidental Publicity

_Previously: It was getting late, so they decided to go to bed. I stayed up for three reasons: the first was because I didn't need sleep until, like, I had been up for a week and no sleep, the second reason was because I was looking out for slender, and the third was because I wanted to watch them. Just because._

-x-

When morning came, I found myself staring at Ian when he was getting out of bed, totally unaware of me sitting on the couch watching him. Anthony did not move so I guessed he was still asleep. Ian walked past me and mumbled, "Morning." "Good morning, Ian!" I greeted in a whisper. I got up and hugged him. He hugged me back in a tired way. "What time is it?" He asks. I take out my phone and look. "It is seven forty five." I say. "That's early! I'm going back to bed." He says. "Okay." He got back under the covers and fell into a deep sleep within five minutes. I chuckled as I went into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, knowing he would appreciate it being able to get into a bathtub full of warm water in the morning. I turned it on and waited for it to get warm, and then I plugged it up so it would fill. I put soap in the bathtub so it would be bubbly. Once it was done after the ten minutes it took to fill up, I exited the bathroom and closed the door so it would be warm inside as well. I sat on the couch again, and Ian woke up once more. He instantly shot awake. "How long was I asleep?!" He asked. Anthony stirred, and I whispered, "Only fifteen minutes. I got the bath ready for you." He got out and hugged me. "Thank you." He says. "I appreciate it." "I thought you would." He went into the bathroom and closed the door. I smiled and lay on his bed where he was. I closed my eyes as his scent intoxicated me and I fell asleep.

I woke up alert, sitting up immediately. Ian and Anthony were ready and it was bright outside. "How long was I asleep?" I ask. "An hour. Maybe an hour and a half." Anthony says. "About two and a half hours. Anthony was still asleep when I came out of the bathroom." I was astounded that I slept for that long. "Wow. So, uh, all I need to do is take a shower and stuff." I say. I get up and go into the bathroom. I shed my clothes and as I step into the bathtub, I feel warmth. I smile. "Thanks, Ian!" I yell. "You're welcome!" He says. It was not bubbly, though. I didn't care. I didn't even like bubbles. I sank down into the bathtub, humming as the warmth overtook my body. I saw the steam as I sank lower and lower. I sat there for a good five minutes, just taking in the warmth. Then I realized that I needed to wash. I washed my hair, then my body, then my feet. I used the face wash to wash my face, probably filled with dirt. I was right as I watched the drops of dirty soap and water drip into the tub. I then went fully underwater so I could rinse my whole body in the huge tub. I heard a door open and I lifted my head. "Oh, it's you." I say to Ian. "Who else would it be?" "Anthony." "Oh." I shook my head and chuckled. He grabbed his dirty clothes and exited the bathroom. Why didn't I freak out when Ian came in when I was in the bath, naked? I stepped out of the bathtub and unclogged it, drying myself off with a towel hanging on a rack. The towel was nice and warm because of the steam. I opened the door a crack. "Can someone get me some clean clothes?" I ask. "Sure!" I hear. I wait a few minutes in the bathroom and Ian comes in, handing me some clothes. It was my black spaghetti strapped tank top and a purple shirt meant to go over it and some pitch black skinny jeans. I got them on, hanging the towel neatly on the rack. I opened the door and shivered at the cold air that rushed to me as I stepped out.

"You look nice!" Ian says. "Thank you." I say, putting my black sneakers on. "Ok, can you go shopping now, Ian?" Anthony asks. "Yeah." He says. "I should go, too. I have to feed as well." "Ok." I realized that this was my time to be alone with Ian. He got his shoes on and we walked out the door, taking a keycard. We walked silently to the car and got into it. We had nothing to talk about, really. Ian also had to take me to school as well. It was only Tuesday. Most of the drive was silent. Until Ian said, "I don't know how to put this." "Put what?" He stopped the car in the school parking lot and looked at me. I looked back to him. "I think that I… I think I love you." "That doesn't surprise me." I say. "What? Why not?" "I'm not saying I don't like you back, I'm just saying it doesn't surprise me." "Why doesn't it surprise you?" "You're horrible at hiding things." He chuckles as a bus pulls up next to us and the kids start shuffling off. Neither of us noticed it. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to mine at first, then harder. His lips synced perfectly with mine. His tongue somehow found its way into my mouth and it explored my mouth, as I had let it in. He wrapped around me, pushing me against the car door on my side. I kissed him back because I loved him and I was still not sure if he loved me back, but only wanted lust, even though he had said he loved me. I pushed him off because I could not pull back. "Do you really love me?" I ask. "Yes, yes I do." He says. "Or do you just want lust?" "I want you, Madison. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Did Anthony tell you he thinks I want lust?" "No. I was just thinking. Some people only want lust and they would go out of their way to hurt someone to get it." I say as his lips caressed my neck and jaw line. "I love you. I love you so much." "I love you too." I say. "Good. Now get out of my car and go to school." He says jokingly. I chuckle. "I'll see you after school." I say. "I'll be picking you up, don't worry." I opened the door and stepped out, still not noticing the kids staring at me and Ian. I stared after Ian as he drove away and he waved. As he turned the corner and was gone from sight, I noticed the kids. I stared at them in disbelief. They really watched us make out in the car. I walked through them as if nothing happened. Some girls walked up to me. "Oh my god, Madison, you just made out with _him_?" They ask. "First, I don't know you. Second, don't judge him by what he looks li-" "No girl, you just made out with a celebrity. Ian Hecox from Smosh girl? Really? You're gonna be so popular. Did you even know he was a celeb?" "I live with him. Who are you again?" "I'm Samantha, and this is Tracey and Melanie. Call her Mel." She came and stood next to me. "You can be our new friend, right, Madi?" I pushed her off of me. "I don't wan't anyone to judge me by who I'm dating. We are two totally different people and I really don't want to be your friend because you're not nice at all and get what you want to have." I turned around and started to walk away.


	8. What just happened?

_Previously: "I don't wan't anyone to judge me by who I'm dating. We are two totally different people and I really don't want to be your friend because you're not nice at all and get what you want to have." I turned around and started to walk away._

-x-

That whole day, people came up to me and kept saying how popular I was. "Just go away from me." I would say that each time. "Hey." I hear an unfamiliar voice behind me. I turn. "Who are you?" I ask. "My name is Dawn. Is it ok if I sit with you?" "Sure." She sits next to me and sets her backpack next to her. "You're not going to tell me I'm popular, are you?" "What are you talking about?" I think I like this girl. "Never mind. Do you know what Smosh is?" "Yeah. I love them. Well, I love their videos, but I don't have a crush on them or anything." "Oh. Cool." I say. We sat there for another fifteen minutes until school let out, laughing and giggling about how stupid people are. "You're so cool!" I say. "Thanks. Nobody has ever said that to me before." "Well, if they got to know you they would definitely say it." I picked up my backpack. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow!" I say, walking to the car pick-up line. She waves to me as I leave to go to Ian. Once I get to the line, I automatically know where Ian is. He is at the front desk, surrounded by a bunch of people, waiting for someone to come out. I sigh happily as I open the door. He turns and smiles at me. He tries to push through the crowd to meet me. I point to the side door and mouth, "Just go that way." He nods and pushes through the people who do not want to let him go. Someone actually pushes him to his butt. It was that girl… What's her name? Samantha. "Hey Samantha!" I yell. The whole crowd goes quiet. Ian gets up. I walk through the crowd to get to Samantha. The people move out of the way for me because they know I'm angry. I reach Samantha and she has a smirk on her face. "Don't you _ever_ touch my boyfriend again or I will slap that smirk right off of your face." I say sternly. "Oh, like this?" She shoves Ian again and he stumbles back into the crowd. I bring my hand across her face so fast and hard she doesn't react until a second later. I grabbed Ian's arm and brought him to the car. We both get in and drive away. "Thanks for saving my ass back there." He says. "Pull over." I say. He pulls into a neighborhood and I get out of the car. "What are you doing?" "I didn't eat today, and I need to." "Oh." I was as fast as possible feeding, killing the first person I saw and leaving the body. I rinsed my face in a fountain and went back to Ian. "That was fast." He said. "I try." He grabs the keys and puts them in the ignition. Before he turns the key, I grab his hand and get the key, setting it away from him. "What are you-" I cut him off with my lips. I kissed him furiously, wanting him so badly. I pulled away. "Since this is the only place we can be alone…" I traveled down to his jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped them. "Oh my god…" He moaned as I stroked his erect penis through a thin layer of fabric. I pulled it out of his underwear. I moved my hand slowly up and down the shaft, looking up at his face. His piercing blue eyes were shut, his mouth agape. I bent down and twirled my tongue around the head. "Oh god, Madison."


	9. Unexpected Visitors

_**CookieDominator DIE! BAHAHA! No kidding lol but Guys? I'm going to keep writing because I know you want me to (even though I do not yet have 5 reviews{-I wrote this before I had like 8 reviews… sorry]) and because I have only been writing one of my stories, "My Life with Smosh". It's basically the same (Ian and me Dating, Vampires, ect.) but I am older and living (well, WAS living) in an apartment. Go read it and see if you like it c: and if you do, DON'T SKIP CHAPTERS OR YOU WILL RUIN THE WHOLE DAMN STORY FOR YOURSELF! Enjoy c:**_

_Previously: He drove us back to the hotel. "I think it's safe to go home tonight." I say as I get out of the car._

-x-

He leads me back up the stairs. "Do you have any homework?" He asks as we get inside. "Yeah." I set my backpack on the floor. "Are you gonna do it?" "No." "Why not?" "Ian." "Yes?" "Do you realize I have been in school for five hundred years and still have forever to go?" He was silent. "I don't think I need school." "Okay then…" He says. We got our stuff and put them back in the bags. We go to the car and I help them put their bags in the car. I see someone walking toward us. "Hey Madison." He greets. "Who is this?" Ian asks. I sigh. "Hello, Ivan. What are you doing here?" "I… uh…" He said. "Followed me?" He looked down. "Who are you?" Anthony asks Ivan. "I'm a-" "An old friend. Yep, that's it." I nudge Ivan on the side. "Uh, Ivan, can I talk to you in private for a second?" I dragged him over away from Ian and Anthony. "What?" He asked in an annoyed tone. "One thing: You can't tell them you're a drug dealer, they'll call the cops!" I whispered in a loud whisper, but quiet enough so Ian and Anthony wouldn't hear. "Does that mean I can't hang out with you?" "I barely know you." "I want to get to know you better." "Well, not right now. We're about to go back to my… their house." "But we're both thirteen years old!" I looked at him. "How would you even know that?" I ask. I'm not thirteen anyways, I think I'm like, what, five hundred and… sixteen? I lost track. "I… I uh…" "No. I can't 'hang out' right now. Bye." I start to walk away. He puts his hand on my shoulder. "Wait!" I turn. "Wha-" I'm silenced my lips on mine. I know Ian is watching. I almost threw up blood. Ian came over. "What do you think you're doing?" Ian asked. Ivan stopped kissing me. My hand flew to my mouth, but I couldn't stop the blood. I turned and threw up on the ground. "Oh my god, do you need to go to the hospital?!" Ivan asked. "She's fine." Ian came to me and put up my hair for me. "But she's throwing up blood!" I stopped for a second. "Ian…" "Yes?" "Since I'm throwing up, I'm gonna be hungry after this." I throw up again. My stomach was literally _empty_. No blood whatsoever. I licked the access blood off of my lips and Ian got a napkin from the car. He let me wipe off the blood. "Thank you. I think you should go." I say. I know that he knows what I have to do. "Okay then. You know where to find us." My stomach grumbled as they drove off. "Ivan?" "Yes?" "Don't ever kiss me in front of Ian." "Why not?" "He has a crush on me and it's really weird. I'm pretty much his adopted sister." "Oh." He said. "And yes, I will spend some time with you." "So do you want to get some Ice Cream?" "Not really, I don't really like Ice Cream." I led him to a bench. "So what do you want to do then?" "I don't know. Let's go to a place I know." I say.


	10. A first date with Ivan

_Previously: "So what do you want to do then?" "I don't know. Let's go to a place I know." I say._

-x-

We walk to this big field. It is a plain on one side and a forest on the other. "What are we going here for?" "Because I like this place." It was true, I really did like it. I had actually thought about before taking Ian here. "Come on!" I ran into the field and he chased me.

We were done playing around a few minutes later. "You know, I think I'm actually starting to like you." As a friend, not a date. ((LOL)) "Me too." He said. I lay down in the tall grass. So did he. We could not see each other because we were too far apart and the grass was too tall and thick. "I'm kind of hungry." I say. "We could've eaten earlier." He said. "No… I mean, Ivan, if I tell you this, you _have_ to keep it a secret like I kept yours that you're a drug dealer." "I promise." He said. We both sat up. "Okay… Well…" "Well what?" He asked. "I… I'm a… It's harder than you think it is to tell you this. I'm a vampire." I say. He looked serious, and then he burst out laughing. "What are you laughing about, it's true!" "That is the _funniest_ thing I have ever heard!" He continued laughing. I was silent. "Seriously, though, what is it?" He asked. "I just told you." "It's not that funny anymore." "Do I have to show you?" My stomach grumbled. "Okay, sure. Try to show me your magical-ness." I sighed. "Oh, and when I show you I'm going to have to feed off of you." I quickly turned so he couldn't ask, "Wait, what?!" I made sure I didn't just change my eyes and teeth. I did it fully; like never before. I knew I could change fully before, I just never wanted to. My eyes changed into a cat-like form and large black wings sprouted from my shirt, ripping large holes in the back of it. I didn't know that this had happened until I opened my eyes, but my hair was white. Or… very, very light pink. I wasn't sure. "Oh… Oh my god!" He got up and started running. I was in his way before he could go further. "You're a demon!" He said. "You promised." I say. I grab him quickly and move his head to the side so I could bite him. I dug my fangs into him, and he screamed in pain. I was sure people would be able to hear it.

I quickly poisoned him so he couldn't move, then flew off to another part of the meadow, into the forest, and far, far deeper. I knew where I was.

I sucked the poison out of him, then only drank enough to last me about a month. He got up. I turned back to normal. I picked him up, as he was too weak to stand on his own. I went to the place where he told me was "his house" and broke into the window. I laid him on his bed and left.

I went back to Ian's house. He greeted me with a kiss. "Welcome back."


End file.
